1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disc gripping tools and more particularly pertains to a new disc gripping tool for gripping the outside edge of a disc to prevent blemishes to the surface of the disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disc gripping tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, disc gripping tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,167; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,193; U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,221; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,265.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new disc gripping tool. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate arms. Each of the first elongate arms comprises an elongate rod. The elongate rod has a distal portion, a middle portion and proximal portion. The proximal portion comprises a handle. The distal portion extends out of a plane of the middle portion and is orientated generally perpendicular to the middle portion. A first of the elongate arms is substantially a mirror image of a second of elongate arms. A pivoting means pivotally couples the first elongate arm to the second elongate arm.
In these respects, the disc gripping tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gripping the outside edge of a disc to prevent blemishes to the surface of the disc.